A Christmas Caper
A Christmas Caper is the seventh episode from the new spin-off The New Adventures of the IJLSA. It aired on December 3, 2012. The previous episode is An Untold Secret and the next is The Big Breakout. Plot After the Plankton shoots Santa with his Naughty Ray it makes him not deliver the present so the IJLSA become elves to save Christmas! Characters *SpongeBob *Santa Claus *Plankton *Karen *Patrick *Sandy *Squidward Transcript *''starts in Plankton's laboratory'' *'Plankton: '''Yes, I've finally completed the Naughty Ray! *'Karen:' Thanks genius. But what does it do? *'Plankton:' I'll show you. *aims the ray at Karen's monitor and fires a beam at her causing her to restart'' *'Karen:' Bah Humbug! *'Plankton:' It works! *''calls the Leader of U.L.T.R.A E.V.I.L. and shows him the Naughty Ray'' *'Leader: '''Does this device work? *'Plankton:' Yes, look what it did to my wonderful computer wife. *'Karen:' Go eat a sea cactus, you bottom feeder! *'Leader:' Well, since it's Christmas, this is the perfect time to test this device. I want you to shoot the one the fish are all talking about, this Santa Claus. *'Plankton:' But what if I lose him? He does travel the entire world all in one night. *'Leader:' Just make him naughty so we may be able to take over all of Bikini Bottom! *'Plankton:' Yes, sir. *then shows the IJLSA around a Christmas tree, talking'' *'SpongeBob: '''What a wonderful holiday. *'Patrick: Yeah, I can't wait 'til Santa comes and gives me presents! *'''SpongeBob: So what does everybody want for Christmas? *'Patrick:' Ooh, I want a rock. *'Squidward: '''A rock?! Really, that's all you want! Well, I want the new Clamaha 4000 Limited Edition Clarinet to replace my old crusty one. *'Sandy:' Well, I want a new microscope to examine different sea plants. *'SpongeBob:' I want a new shoe to amplify my speed by 5%. Well everybody, it's Christmas Eve, so everybody can go to sleep knowing Santa is on his way. *gets ready then goes to sleep. Scene cuts to the Chum Bucket roof'' *'Santa:' Ho, ho, ho! *'Plankton: '''There he is, now steady, and FIRE! *ray shoots Santa, causing his sleigh to crash into an empty field'' *'Plankton: '''Yes! *then shows Patrick's eyes open hearing a loud thud and him rushing out to see what was the matter'' *'Santa: '''Uhhh... *'Patrick: Santa! What are you doing here? *'''Santa: Get out of my way, sea star! I've got to destroy all these presents! *'Patrick: '''Santa! NO! *starts to destroy the presents while Patrick runs to get the others out of bed'' *'SpongeBob:' What the Heck is Santa doing?! *'Patrick:' I don't know, but he just started wrecking the presents. *'Squidward: '''Wow! He's real! *stomps off leaving a pile of destroyed presents'' *'Sandy: '''Where are you going! *'Santa:' Bah Humbug! *jumps into sleigh and grabs the reigns'' *'Patrick: '''Hey guys, look! I'm Santa! *'SpongeBob:' Get out of there, Patrick! You'll get a lump of coal for that! *members jump on but the sleigh lifts itself up and shoots them to the North Pole'' *'Squidward:' Where are we? *'Sandy:' I think we're at Santa's Workshop at the North Pole. *'Squidward:' How do you know that? *''shows a huge sign nearby reading "Welcome to Santa's Workshop, located at the North Pole"'' *'Sandy:' I dunno, lucky guess? *''group follows a path towards, well, snow.'' *'Squidward:' Why did the sign say Santa's Workshop? There's nothing ahead of use except snow and ice! Plus, to make it worse, I can't see the sleigh! In fact, why did we- OOFF!! What the heck?! *''comes up front and knocks into the air and hits something.'' *'Sandy:' There appears to be some sort of invisible wall, or something, here. Maybe if...*Sandy turns invisible* *'SpongeBob:' Sandy, what are you doing? You shouldn't go invisible on us for no reason. *'Sandy:' WOOAH!! Guys, if I turn invisible, I can see Santa's Workshop. Here, I'll open the door. *''of thin air, a rectangular door opens up. Sandy reappears.'' *'Sandy: '''Come on, let's go in! *'Patrick: I dunno, Sandy. You sure we should go in without permission? *'''Sandy: Oh, come on! *''go in. The screen pans across the room. There is panic all over. There are papers flying and elves running all over the place. You can see Santa at different angles on monitors destroying the presents.'' *'Random Elf Voice:' What is Santa doing?! *'SpongeBob: '''What's going on?! *'Random Elf Voice:' Oh! Look, everybody! There is aquatic life at the North Pole! *'Squidward:' Is this real the legendary place where Santa makes the presents for the people of the world? *'Random Elf': Yes this is. Oh, and I'm Snowflake, if your wondering. *'Patrick:' Why is Santa acting naughty? *'Snowflake: That what us elves are trying to figure out. *'SpongeBob: '''Well, what if we can help you recreate the toys. *'Snowflake: 'That would be excellent! But sadly you aren't elves. *'Sandy: 'Awww... *'Snowflake: But, I could turn you into elves with some of my magic? *'SpongeBob:' That would be great! *'Snowflake: '''With my mystical elf powers, I promise not to waste your hours. I shall turn you into elves, and I think you will love yourselves. *uses magic wand to turn the IJLSA into elves* *'SpongeBob: *feels ears* Ouch, I think I got a lobe cut. *'Snowflake: '''Now follow me, and let me show you around some. *walks them to a huge room filled with small tables clobbered with toys'' *'''Snowflake: This is where we make all the toys. *'Sandy:' WOW! *'Snowflake:' So everybody, let's get to work! We've got to save Christmas! *''montage of the IJLSA and Snowflake shown building different presents'' *'Snowflake:' Woah! That took a lot of energy, but you got to get going and save Christmas. *''and others jump into sleigh where they are lifted into the air'' *'Patrick: '''Goodbye! *IJLSA members start throwing presents down at the children all over the world'' *'Kid #1: '''Yeah! Santa Claus! *then shows Plankton looking at the sleigh'' *'Plankton: '''NO! That can't be possible! *'Leader: Why do I hear laughter and jolliness, Plankton?! *'''Plankton: It's not my fault sir! It was the- *''a huge present falls on top of him'' *'Leader: '''PLANKTON! *IJLSA keep throwing presents til they find Santa in the Bikini Bottom Park'' *'Patrick:' Hey, look! There's Santa. *''IJLSA land the sleigh running up to Santa with a present in Patrick's hands'' *'Patrick: '''Here you go. *'Santa:' What is it? *'SpongeBob:' Just a gift from the IJLSA. *rips it open revealing the Naughty Ray'' *'Santa:' What the- *''picks the Naughty Ray up and shoots Santa with it causing Santa to revert to his original ways'' *'Santa: '''What? Where? Why? Oh, the IJLSA. What a delightful group of people you are to be in my presence. But I must deliver the toys because it's getting to be sunrise pretty soon! *'Squidward: No need! we delivered all the presents all around the world in one NIGHT! *'Santa: '''Oh, very well the sun is getting up and I must go back to my workshop. But, Patrick I have something for you. *gives Patrick a small box then gets in his sleigh and rides back to the North Pole'' *'''Santa: Ho, ho, ho! MERRY CHRISTMAS! *'Sandy:' So Patrick what's in the box? *''digs in to out pulling out a small object'' *'Patrick:' It's a rock! *'Squidward:' Oh bother! *''of episode'' ''''''Trivia *The "Clamaha" Clarinet Company Squidward mentions is a parody of the Yamaha Music Company. Category:Christmas Specials Category:Specials Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Chrisvader1234 Category:MrScience12 Category:IHeartSpongeBob Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2012 Category:Holiday Specials Category:Episodes